Sherlock I Hogwarts
by ILoveElipses
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction... Don't judge me...


Sherlock in Hogwarts

"Sherlock Holmes!" trilled the woman as she held her list out in front of her. She was a tall woman, quite an old one too, she held herself as though she had been brought up in a palace. She was probably quite pretty as a younger woman, thought Sherlock as he made his way to the stool at the front of, what the woman had called, 'The Great Hall'. On the stool sat an old, tattered, black hat. Years after years after singing about the houses and reaching into students minds in order to uncover where and with who they truly belonged. An old, withered hand took the hat off of the seat by the point at the top, Sherlock gently placed himself onto the seat and glanced over at 'The Great Hall'. It was rather majestic, candles hovered, or rather floated, in the air above four long tables. Above the centre of each table was a banner, Sherlock looked across all four of them. To his right, a flag made up of murky green and cunning silver. The text on it read:

**Slytherin**

The letters glinted, as if they were alive. Some movement on the flag made him look upward, there was a large snake above the text and it slithered slightly, sweeping its beady eyes across the room. The table to the left of it seated a large amount of smiling, dubious faces. Their flag was sunshine yellow and jet black, giving a feeling of being welcome, yet being hidden. The curled text read:

**Hufflepuff**

A picture of a badger loomed over the table which made Sherlock shiver slightly, it made him feel… Indifferent. He cast his eyes over to the next table and saw many hopeful faces looking up at him, he studied their flag. A large, proud lion stood tall, ready to pounce. The flag shone bright; a blood red and a stunning gold.

**Gryffindor**

His older brother was in Gryffindor, he searched for his face on the long table and finally saw his expressionless face gazing at him, waiting for the hat to announce that he was stuck with his brother for a VERY long time. And finally, the last table:

**Ravenclaw**

His eyes shone, his dad had been in Ravenclaw and look where he was now, one of the most respected members of the Ministry of Magic. Their emblem was a wise old eagle, who stood, not really there, but ever observant. The royal blue and dull silver of the banner lingered in his eyes, the colours really were enchanting.

'Ravenclaw…' Sherlock thought to himself, 'Ravenclaw…'

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the sorting hat that was atop his head, he grinned a massive grin as his new house mates stood and clapped. His brother, Mycroft, sighed a sigh of relief and clapped. Sherlock, seated himself next to a kind looking third year who patted his back and shook his hand. The noise died down quickly and the next name was called,

"Molly Hooper!" after a few seconds the hat placed her in Hufflepuff. Sherlock watched as the next person walked up to the chair. He hadn't heard his name but he stood proud with a strong stride in his walk, he had very squared shoulders but he was small, the hat quickly placed him in Gryffindor which he strode to with a smirk on his face. Sherlock watched his grace and admired his manly hand gestures as he sat and talked to some prefects. Sherlock wasn't concentrating on what was going on at the front, he just sat, staring at the mysterious young boy. The Gryffindor boy turned to see Sherlock staring at him, he smiled and waved before indicating that Sherlock should turn to watch the front of the hall. He averted his gaze and saw an old, wise looking man standing at a podium.

"Welcome, new students and old, welcome to another new and amazing year at Hogwarts. As most of you know, I am professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts. To those of you older students, we have a new teacher here with us to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, please welcome professor Adler!" A loud clap rang across the hall as the young woman stood from where she was seated at the teacher's table. She bowed, a mysterious smile on her face. She was extremely beautiful and some of the older boys started to talk of the things they'd like to do to her. As Sherlock clapped slowly, he watched her, she certainly was a strange person, never in his life had he ever seen anybody like her…

"Please give professor Adler the welcome she deserves. Now, some notices for this year. We are having some… Troubles in the astronomy tower. Therefore, Divination classes will be held here in The Great Hall. We apologise to you professor Trelawney but these problems really must be taken care on promptly. Those are the only announcements for now, I once again welcome you back to Hogwarts. How, let's eat!" And with a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables. Sherlock's eyes widened as he scanned the array of food, roast turkey, crisp chicken, soft potatoes, crunchy salad, delicious pumpkin juice and so many sauces that he couldn't count them all.

"Eat up then!" smiled the boy next to him as he dolloped some mashed potato onto his plate, "The food won't kill ya!" Sherlock grinned back and reached out for the chicken, he took two pieces and poured some, what he thought was, ketchup onto his plate. He took something of everything and ate it quickly, he hadn't eaten anything on the train over, his parents hadn't given him any money, which he found to be quite unfair. They said he was 'too young' and that he'd 'buy too many sweets'. He looked down at his plate, only to discover he'd finished, he went in for seconds and quickly demolished that plate too. He was about to go in for thirds when the boy next to him grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Save some space for dessert why don't you?" He let go and grinned, finishing off his pumpkin juice.

'Dessert?' thought Sherlock. Just as the thought of all the possibilities filled his head, his plate changed to a small, golden dessert plate and all of the food along the table changed into a colourful array of desserts. There was ice-cream and pumpkin pie and Eton Mess and trifle and cake and custard and fruit and melted chocolate… Sherlock did not wait to start digging into the lovely desserts, once again, having one of everything.


End file.
